As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Because of their mobility, consumers of information handling systems increasingly use laptops. A laptop, often referred to as a “notebook”, may be a small, portable information handling system with a “clamshell” form factor including a keyboard assembly on a lower portion of the clamshell and a display assembly comprising a thin liquid crystal display screen or light-emitting diode display screen on an upper portion of the clamshell, with the keyboard assembly mechanically coupled to the display assembly via a mechanical hinge. Accordingly, the keyboard assembly and the display assembly may be rotated to an open position in order for a user to use the laptop. Conversely, a user may fold a laptop into its closed position for transportation, and thus may be suitable for mobile use.
Customers of notebook information handling systems often desire thin and sleek form factors. The drive to create thin notebooks requires new and unique hinge solutions. These low-profile solutions often have difficult product-based requirements for the hinge and related cabling solutions between the keyboard assembly and display assembly. Such requirements may become more difficult in supporting “2-in-1 products” that allow 360-degree rotation of the keyboard assembly relative to the display assembly. However, the hinge of a notebook may play an important aspect of an overall cosmetic look of a notebook. Accordingly, systems and methods are desired to enable a hinge cover solution enabling the use of multi-axis hinges or small dual-axis hinges and cable routing the enabled 360-degree rotations while providing a pleasing cosmetic appearance.